


The Sinner In You

by frickfrackpaddywack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Bottom Kylo Ren, Drinking, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No one is good, Rape, Religion, Self-Hatred, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, conservative christianity, predatory queer character, trans character is the rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: What's Hux supposed to do when his entire future hinges on going to a conservative Christian college, and said future is being threatened? Blackmail of course.





	The Sinner In You

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS FIRST!
> 
> alright, this fic. Where do I start with this fic? 
> 
> This fic came about from my own internal struggle with being trans, and having grown up in a conservative Christian religion, and my difficulties with accepting myself, and my anger and frustration towards my own brain. I recognize that not all Christian religions are the same, that not all people claiming to be Christian are cruel and unkind, and homophobic, and transphobic, so please don't tell me in the comments. I know already.
> 
> This fic is not going to be for everyone, and I would say probably won't be for most people. It might trigger a lot of people. It may upset, it may make you angry, and if you feel yourself getting uncomfortable or upset, I would encourage you to exit out. I will not be offended if you don't read to the end.
> 
> SPOILERS AHEAD:
> 
> For specifics about what's in the fic, it starts with Hux's father misgendering Hux, threatening to disown him if he doesn't do what he says, and just generally being a piece of shit. There are people handing out anti-gay pamphlets at the college, Hux and Kylo have a bit of thing, Kylo has some internalized homophobia, and is very closeted, and ashamed of himself. He finds out Hux is trans and threatens to have him kicked out essentially, and Hux freaks out, knocks him unconscious, and he and Phasma drag him off. They then record Hux raping Kylo so they can blackmail him into leaving Hux alone.
> 
> END OF SPOILERS!
> 
> This is not a nice fic. These are not nice people. Nothing good happens. 
> 
> Please remember that trans people are much more likely to be victims of violence rather than the perpetrators, and that this fic is not meant to reflect that. I do not condone any of the actions by the characters in this fic.

Hux stood outside the student housing he would be living in for the next four years, the handle of his suitcase clenched in his fist. He cursed his father for the millionth time that morning. He could still recall the furious conversation that had led him here.

 

_Hux had come home from a job interview, with short hair, and wearing a suit, rather than a dress or skirt. His father had, for lack of a better turn of phrase, hit the roof._

 

“ _What is this?” Brendol had demanded, tugging at the suit jacket. “And what did you do to your hair?” he growled._

 

_Hux straightened his back, and met his father head on, cold eyes meeting Brendol's furious ones._

 

“ _As I've told you before, I prefer dressing this way. As for my hair, I think it suits me,” Hux said, moving to walk away. In truth, he was tired of living a lie. Brendol grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

 

“ _And I've told you before: no daughter of mine is going to be some transexual deviant!” Brendol had roared. “And why are you looking for a job? You are going to go to St. Matthew's Christian College next week, and learn to be a lady! No more of this – this disgusting behaviour! Unless you'd prefer to be disowned, and homeless!” he threatened._

 

“ _Father, if you would just listen to me -” Hux had tried, exhausted from having this fight over and over. Hux didn't want to go to St. Matthews where he'd have to pretend to be a girl. The thought alone was enough to make him want to puke._

 

_A harsh slap across the face was enough to make him hold his tongue however._

 

“ _You are a girl! Not a boy! I will not tell you again!”Brendol had shouted in his face, a finger shoving at Hux's bound chest. “Now go put on the dress I bought you! We're having dinner tonight with Father Thomas, and I don't want to explain to him that my daughter is a fucking queer!” Brendol had snapped, before storming off in an angry huff._

 

_Hux didn't cry. He had learned to control such behaviour, especially in front of his father. Still, the urge was there as he marched up the stairs, back perfectly straight, and started to change his clothing. He hated wearing dresses. They always emphasized what little curve he had to his body. He removed his binder, folding it neatly, and putting it somewhere that he knew his father would never look, locked the box, and then put on a bra. His entire being seemed to shrivel up as he tied the clasps at his back, the bra making his small breasts look enormous in his eyes. God, he hated everything. He thought about going to St. Matthews, about their strict rules about gender and sexuality. It was disgusting, and he debated if being homeless and starving would beat the four years of being misgendered and forced to hide who he was. He took a deep breath as he slid the dress on, cringing when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His body looked entirely too feminine._

 

_He needed an education if he ever wanted to be free though, and thanks to his father's control over his life, he had no actual money of his own. His father would only pay if he went to St. Matthews. He could apply for scholarships, but his father would find some way to ruin that too. Hux sighed, fixing his hair into a softer, more feminine styling. He'd do it. He'd make his father pay for his education, and then he'd get a well paying job and never look back. Four years would be hell, but he had managed nineteen years of his father, so he could do four more. At least there would be, in theory, less abuse to deal with._

 

_Checking his reflection for any hint of masculinity, he sighed._

 

“ _I hope he burns in hell,” he hissed before going downstairs for another awkward 'family' dinner, with Brendol trying to make friends with Father Thomas, and Father Thomas trying to not so subtly invite Hux to find Jesus._

 

Yelling pulled him from his memory and he looked up into the angry face of a man who was screaming and waving pamphlets. Hux took one from the man and saw that it talked about how gays were evil or some such nonsense, and Hux couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 

“You there! Young lady!” the man called out to him as he started to walk away, and Hux cringed. “Did you know that the gays are trying to take over the government? They've already corrupted the sanctity of marriage! What will they do next?” he yelled.

 

“Who knows?” Hux asked, taking in the symbol of the biggest frat house on campus emblazoned across his shirt. Hux then got a wicked thought, and pointed behind the man. “Good Lord! I think I saw two men making out over there!” he shouted. Pamphlet Man turned around, and ran in the direction Hux had pointed.

 

“Sinners!” the man screamed as he ran after the only visible men in that direction.

 

_Idiot,_ Hux thought.

 

He stomped up the stairs to his new apartment where he would be staying for the next four years. It was on the third floor, and by the time Hux had climbed all the stairs with his suitcase, he realized just how terribly out of shape he was, huffing and puffing as he was. Once he reached his floor, he discovered something horrible. - every single person was female. Pink and purple decor was everywhere, and there was a wide assortment of blondes, brunettes, and one Asian woman, who looked out of place in the sea of white skin, who were all laughing and giggling with excitement to be away from home. He was the only male.

 

Was it too late to go back? There was no way he'd survive four years of this. Maybe his roommate was alright though? Maybe he would have the one and only not hyper-christian person on the entire campus besides himself? Surely there was at least one other person?

 

He walked down the hallway, trying not to trip over all the luggage, and found his room -310. It was one of the only closed doors in the hallway, and he wondered if he should knock. That was silly though. He lived there too, even if the idea made him want to crawl under a rock and die. He steeled himself, and then opened the door.

 

The room looked well organized already, with sparse furnishings and very little in the way of decoration or other personal touches. Aside from that, and a glass of water on the counter, there was no one there.

 

He was about to head to the bedrooms when he heard a giggle, and then a moan. Ever curious, but not wanting to disturb someone's 'personal time', he called out a gentle, “Hello?”

 

No one answered. Well then, that was basically permission to investigate. After all, what if someone was hurt, and hysterical, and needed medical attention? Hux chuckled to himself as he wandered around the small apartment.

 

“No one in the kitchen -” he sing-songed to himself.

 

“Or the bathroom,” he continued as he toured the place.

 

“No one in bedroom number one,” he said, as he toed open the door. The giggling was louder now, and so was the moaning.

 

“That just leaves door number two,” he said, before knocking loudly.

 

“Shit!” came a voice from within. “Uh...one second?”

 

There was an awful lot of shuffling, and then a tall, blonde woman came to the door. She was red faced, sweaty, and also not quite quick enough to hide the half naked woman in her room who was desperately trying to pull on pants, and failing.

 

Hux looked at her, one eyebrow arched.

 

“I do believe that is against school regulations,” he said, keeping a straight face, even though he was dying to laugh inside. He had managed to get someone as a roommate who belonged at St. Matthews about as much as he did, apparently. Thank God.

 

“You planning on telling anyone about this?” the blonde asked, opening the door fully, to stand naked and imposing over Hux.

 

Hux started to laugh. “Not a chance,” he said as he choked on air. She deflated slightly, as though she had been ready for a fight.

 

“Alright then. I'm Phasma, and that's Karen,” the blonde – Phasma, said. Karen gave a shy 'hi' from the bedroom.

 

“Hux,” he said, holding out his hand.

 

She shook it, looking at him with consideration. She must have seen something in him because the next thing out of her mouth was “You do know this is a women only building, don't you?” she asked, grinning. “Men are across the street,” she added, leaning into the doorway. “You're breaking a few regulations yourself, aren't you?”

 

Hux laughed, grinning despite the nagging fear that he was going to be expelled from the school, and consequently disowned. “Is it that obvious?” he asked.

 

“You poor dear,” she said, laughing. “I guess we'll have to keep each others secrets, won't we?” she said.

 

For the first time ever, Hux thought maybe everything would be alright.

 

 

Two days later Phasma burst into their apartment grinning like a villain.

 

“What's got you so happy?” Hux asked from where he was studying his schedule.

 

“Put that away, and put on something sexy! We're going to a party!” she said.

 

“Party? Isn't that against the rules?” Hux asked, laughing as they both rolled their eyes at the same time.

 

“Yes, but the fraternity has a tendency to...bend the rules,” she said with a wicked grin. “And maybe if I'm lucky one of them will bend me over a table,” she added, cackling.

 

“Wait...are they the ones always handing out the Homosexuality is a Sin pamphlets? And like go to Pride to protest, and inform us 'disgusting queers' that we're all going to burn in hell?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, that's them!” she said. “What do you think of this little number?” she asked, coming out of her room with a body hugging black dress that was cut high on her thighs.

 

“You can't be serious? If they find out about either of us, they'll probably murder us, and be hailed as heroes!” he snapped.

 

“Danger makes it more fun!” she said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

 

“They're a bunch of homophobic, transphobic trash bags! I'm not going,” he said firmly.

 

“If you go, you can where a suit,” she said. Hux banged his head on the back of the couch, sighing. Fuck but that sounded so nice.

 

“And get drunk, and make out with a hottie, and then leave before anything happens,” she continued, taunting him.

 

“You aren't playing fair,” he grit out.

 

“Because I want you to come! It'll be more fun with both of us, and at worst we can always stand in the corner and make fun of how awkward everyone is!” she said, far too cheerful. It was probably because she knew she had won when she mentioned wearing a suit.

 

“Fine,” he said with another sigh.

 

It felt amazing to bind his chest, and put a suit on again. He looked so much more like himself. He even allowed Phasma to slick back his hair, which, if he was being honest, looked sexy as fuck, and added a certain air of masculinity to him. Phasma had opted for a slinky red dress that cut dangerously low in the back and a pair of high boots that added several extra inches to her already towering height. They both looked fantastic and would have made a great power couple, if either of them were attracted to the other.

 

The party was well underway as they walked up to the house. Music was blaring, and there were people drunkenly making out on the front lawn, some, by the looks of things, for the first time ever. Hux shook his head, laughing as he had to step over someone passed out in the doorway. It wasn't even midnight yet. He wasn't sure if they were all just going hard, or if they were all a bunch of lightweights.

 

Walking through the doorway was an experience, as a wall of heat and music seemed to hit him all at once. People were dancing, in various states of undress, and the alcohol was definitely flowing. Who would have thought a bunch of ultra conservative religious types could party so hard? Well, except for the looker in the corner who was fiddling with his cup, and frowning.

 

“He's cute,” Phasma said, and Hux had to strain to hear her over the music. He followed her gaze towards the man he'd been observing. He had to nod in agreement. He had dark, wavy hair, and moles that dotted his face, with the most obscene lips he'd seen on a guy in a long time.

 

“Go talk to him!” she said, nudging him. Hux sighed, wanting to ignore her, but knowing she would keep nudging him. There wasn't a point in talking to him of course, since the likelihood of him being anything other than cis and straight was...almost non-existent. Then again, he had gotten lucky with Phasma....maybe his luck would hold a little longer.

 

There was only one way to find out. He walked through the crowd, and leaned up against the wall next to the guy.

 

“Bored?” he asked. The man startled, and had the most lovely, surprised expression, his mouth opening into a tiny 'oh', and warm eyes wide, and innocent looking.

 

“This isn't really my sort of scene,” the man said, and oh did he have a lovely voice.

 

“I'm Hux,” he said, stretching out a hand.

 

The most miraculous thing happened then – the man's eyes raked over his body, taking in his form, the slight bulge in Hux's pants from his packer, and his flat chest. The man quickly averted his eyes, blushing, and Hux suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over him. There was a very good chance Hux had gotten lucky twice that week.

 

“Kylo,” he said, clasping Hux's hand.

 

“It's so loud here,” Hux said, pointing at his ears. “Do you want to go someplace quieter?” he asked.

 

Kylo's eyes were looking surprised again, and Hux realized he rather liked the look on the other man.

 

“I – uh...” Kylo stammered.

 

“I'm more of a talker, than a dancer,” Hux said with an easy smile, meant to ease Kylo's mind.

 

Kylo was blushing again, and apparently talking hadn't been his first thought.

 

“Yeah, I'd like that actually,” he said, offering up a small smile of his own.

 

Hux gestured for Kylo to lead, and followed him up the staircase to the only unoccupied room left. All the others were either smartly locked, or occupied by moaning couples. Hux closed the door behind them, and watched as Kylo shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other.

 

“So...what are you studying, Hux?” Kylo asked. “It is Hux, right? I heard that correctly?”

 

Hux nodded, and smiled.

 

“Political science, with a minor in psychology. Yourself?”

 

“Oh, I'm studying to become a priest!” he said smiling, and all hope ran out of Hux. There was no way he was going to get to make out with him now. “Though I'm not one yet!” Kylo hastened to add.

 

A tiny, minuscule ray of hope fluttered in Hux's chest. He just wanted to get drunk and make out, and he was currently doing neither, however, maybe, just maybe, there was the possibility of both of them getting drunk and making out together. So long as he didn't frighten the man away.

 

“So, not much for parties, hmm?” Hux asked, sitting on the bed in the small room. He patted the spot next to him. “I don't bite,” he added, when Kylo looked nervous – that beautiful blush turning his cheeks an even darker pink. He was amused as Kylo sat on the very edge for several moments before relaxing enough to sit properly on the bed.

 

“I – no. I tend to make poor decisions when I'm drunk,” he said, laughing nervously as he downed the rest of his red cup. There was more in it than Hux had thought, as he watched Kylo swallow several times. God, Hux wanted to mark up his pale skin so badly, and the expanse of his throat, as he tilted his head back, was almost too much to bear. His black gloves would look so nice wrapped around his throat.

 

“Have you been at the party long?” Hux asked, hoping it came off as a casual question rather than a burning need to know if Kylo had been drinking for a while and might be more open to making out.

 

“Mm, yeah I got here before it started actually – a friend of mine asked me to help set up,” he said, lying back on the bed with a sigh. “I've been here less than a week, and already people are getting me to do things for them. Figures,” he said, frowning.

 

Hux lay back too, relishing in the heat from where their arms were touching.

 

“That sounds stressful,” he said, softly. “It also sounds like you could use some stress relief,” he added as he rolled on to his side, to take in Kylo's profile. He had such a lovely face, and Hux wished he could trace over the bridge of his nose without it being weird.

 

“I'm not sure I'm drunk enough for that,” Kylo said, laughing. Was Hux imagining the sexual tension or was Kylo suggesting something? Hux offered him his own cup, and watched as Kylo downed that too.

 

“What usually helps you relieve stress?” Hux asked idly, though once again he was burning with a need to know the answer.

 

“Usually things that I shouldn't want, or do,” Kylo said with a mirthless laugh. He sounded incredibly bitter, and it was making Hux wish he could do more than make out – but if he was caught he'd be in big trouble.

 

“Such as?” Hux asked, and was surprised when Kylo rolled onto his side so they could face each other.

 

“Well, drinking for starters,” Kylo said with a cheeky smile. “And...well, masturbating,” he added, blushing a pure crimson. Hux wanted to laugh – how pure could this guy get?

 

Hux was feeling daring, and reached out to brush a lock of hair from Kylo's face, only for Kylo to catch his hand. He was frowning.

 

“I should go,” he said, sitting up, and releasing Hux's hand.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Hux asked, trying to be gentle when inside he was howling with frustration.

 

“No, but I did,” Kylo said, followed by a sad, empty laugh.

 

“You want things you shouldn't have,” Hux said echoing Kylo's earlier words. “Am I something you want?” Hux asked, wishing he were drunk so this would feel less awkward. “Because no one would have to know,” he added. “Nothing has to leave this room.”

 

Kylo turned to him, eyes watery with tears that refused to fall.

 

“God would know,” he whispered. “I am full of sin, and I can't -” he started.

 

Hux really should have been drunk so he could use it as an excuse, but Kylo looked so fuckable while he was crying, he just couldn't help leaning forward, and grabbing his head to pull him into a kiss. His lips had been parted from speaking, and Hux took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Kylo moaned, arching into him, and grabbing his arms to pull him closer.

 

“We shouldn't -” he tried again, only for Hux to silence him with another kiss.

 

“Repent later,” he said, before biting down on Kylo's bottom lip. Kylo bucked up into the air, and Hux was amused to see that he was already hard, his cock an obvious line in his tight jeans. He pressed against it with one of his hands, and watched as Kylo got that surprised look back on his face.

 

“Oh!” he shouted, as Hux ground his palm against him. Kylo made a high whining sound, and bit on his lip to silence himself. Hux didn't feel like playing nice though, and bit down hard on Kylo's shoulder, making him gasp and wail.

 

“I want to hear you,” he hissed against Kylo's ear. Kylo nodded frantically.

 

“Good boy,” Hux said, which made Kylo shiver and moan. He was so very responsive, and Hux could feel the slickness building between his own legs, his cunt aching. He'd get off properly once he was safely home. For now, he had Kylo who was shaking with need, and panting, begging, and demanding to be touched.

 

“Please, please, please,” he chanted over and over. Hux climbed into his lap, and pushed him back onto the bed, stilling them. Kylo tried to buck his hips in an attempt to get some friction, only for Hux to hold him down.

 

“What do you want?” Hux asked, grinning as Kylo shook his head. “You get nothing else unless you use your words,” he teased.

 

“I...shit, I want to cum, please let me,” Kylo begged, crying out as Hux finally gave him some friction. He looked so pretty with tears running down his face, and Hux licked one up before undo Kylo's pants, reaching in, and taking his cock in hand. It was hot to the touch, and so hard, and just dripping with precum. Hux jerked him off, hard, and cruel, Kylo twisting his head back and forth as he got closer to the edge.

 

“Ah! I'm close,” he gasped, rutting up into Hux's touch.

 

“Then cum for me,” Hux said. Just like that, as though released from some spell, Kylo was coming, back arching off the bed, as he bit down on his own hand to stop himself from screaming. Hux looked at himself, and was relieved to see that he was mostly clean, and could probably blame the few drops on alcohol spilling on him. He was so enraptured with the look of pure bliss on Kylo's face, that he didn't notice him going for Hux's own pants.

 

“Umm, what's this?” Kylo asked, sounding pissed as he pulled out Hux's packer. Hux felt the colour drain out of his face as he attempted to snatch it back from Kylo, only to fail.

 

“Give that back!” he hissed.

 

“You're a woman?” Kylo asked, sounding furious, which was hilarious after the crisis he'd just had.

 

“I'm not a woman, now give. It. Back!” he snarled.

 

“No...no, you're worse than that. You're some sort of freak!” Kylo said. “You – I'm reporting you,” he said, heading for the door. “I can't believe I did that! No, it's fine, Snoke will protect me...besides, you're a woman, so I did nothing wrong,” he said, hysteria making his voice go high.

 

Hux didn't have time to think about what to do, only that if he didn't want to be kicked out and then disowned, he needed to stop Kylo. He grabbed the lamp off the bedside table, and tore it from the wall, smashing it over Kylo's head. The other man fell to the ground with a loud thump that was probably impossible to hear over the music.

 

“You aren't ruining my life, asshole,” he growled, as he dragged Kylo closer to the bed. With shaking hands he grabbed his phone, and called Phasma.

 

“Hey, how's it going?” she said, sounding out of breath.

 

“Code red. Upstairs. I need a plan, and help getting him out of here,” he said into the phone.

 

“Right. Give me five seconds, and I'll be there,” she said, tone serious.

 

Less than two minutes later, Phasma was bursting through the door, looking ready to commit murder. It warmed his heart to know she had his back, but not enough to shake off the chasm of dread that had dug a hole into his chest.

 

“Is he dead?” she asked, cool as ice as she closed the door behind her.

 

“No, just unconscious. Not sure for how long though. He was going to report me, the bastard! After I got him off too,” he said, spitting on Kylo's slack face.

 

“Shit. Alright, help me get him out of here, and then we can figure out what to do,” she said, bending down, and slinging one of Kylo's limp arms over her shoulders. Hux took the other, and together they managed to drag him down the stairs. The idea of just dropping him down the stairs was very tempting, but wouldn't fix the problem. Phasma made an excuse about finding him passed out, and needing a doctor, not that anyone was listening.

 

“Where are we taking him?” he asked. “We can't go back to our room,” he said. Phasma nodded.

“I know a place,” she said, and led them off into the dark.

 

The place she knew of, as it turned out, was an old maintenance building, with not much in it besides an old mattress, some blankets, and a battery operated lantern.

 

“Now what?” Hux asked as they dropped Kylo face first onto the floor.

 

“Now we make some blackmail material. He can't send you off without risking himself then,” she said, pulling out her phone.

 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, feeling like being particularly cruel.

 

She reached into her purse, and pulled out a massive, realistic looking, strap on. She tossed it to him, and Hux was relieved to find that it was perfectly dry.

 

“Do I even want to know why you were carrying that around?” he asked.

 

“Are you complaining?” she asked.

 

“No, but why did you give this to me?” he demanded.

 

“You're going to fuck him, while I record it, and then Karen can edit out the straps. If he threatens you, then we post it all over the school's website,” she said.

 

“Won't we get in trouble too?” he asked.

 

“How? They can't prove it's you since I am assuming you don't have this level of natural equipment,” she said, gesturing to the dildo. “And if they asked why I recorded it, I can just say that I wanted to expose this filth, but then he threatened me,” she explained. “Oh! Or someone stole my phone!”

 

Hux liked it. He wanted to see Kylo cry and beg, and to be able to hold this over his head for the next four years. He wanted him to know Hux's fear of being exposed. If nothing else, it made him feel in control of the situation.

 

“Let's do this,” he said.

 

Kylo was responsive even in unconsciousness it seemed. Phasma had made a beautiful little set up, where all the light was on Kylo, and none of it on Hux, and she angled her phone just enough that all you could see was the strap on going in and out of Kylo's ass. Then she would move to show Kylo moaning like a bitch in heat, before going to get a shot of his hard dick, leaking precum all over the mattress. Hux hoped he woke up soon. He wanted Kylo to realize what was happening, to fight, struggle, and lose.

 

They were both careful not to say anything, just hand signals and facial expressions, so the only thing you could really hear, was Hux panting lightly, and Kylo making all these delicious sounds. It was almost too much, but Hux refused to get off until this was done. As if he had heard Hux's earlier thoughts, Kylo's eyes fluttered open.

 

“Wha- “ he said, before beginning to panic. Hux took him hard by the hips, and snapped his own forward, forcing the cock deep into Kylo's no doubt aching hole.

 

He let out a pathetic whine, his hands twisting in the sheets. Hux pushed him down ever so slightly so his cock would drag against the mattress, making him cry out in pleasure. He really was delicious. He dug his nails in and clawed down Kylo's hips and thighs, making him scream, and shake.

 

“Ah! It hurts!,” he cried, trying to pull away. Hux pulled him right back into place, and thrust hard, making him buck back against him.

 

Phasma moved about them, and got a good look at Kylo's face, as tears streamed down his cheeks, his plush lips parted as he panted. Hux had to stop himself from laughing when he hit a sensitive spot within Kylo making him swear.

 

“Fuck!” Kylo yelled as Hux pounded the spot over and over. “Too much, please,” he begged.

 

Hux didn't care. He wouldn't stop until Kylo had come, and was bound to him forever by their secrets. Something hit Hux's cheek, and he looked down to see that Phasma had thrown a bit of old rope at him, and Hux's desire to have something around Kylo's neck might just happen after all. Sure, it wasn't his hands, but this would work for the situation. Hux made a loop, and threw it over Kylo's head.

 

“Wha-” he started, only to start panicking as Hux pulled back. Kylo took one hand to pull at the rope, while the other tried to keep him from falling forward as Hux fucked him. He gave the rope a twist, pleased when Kylo gasped, and thrust back. Phasma mouthed the word 'beautiful' at him.

 

Kylo was choking a bit, so Hux let off for a second, allowing him to gasp for air before pulling the rope tight again. The temptation to just strangle him was pretty real, but then he realized that if Kylo died he'd never get to see his horrified face when he realized what had happened.

 

Kylo was close, he was almost certain, his hips shaking with need. Hux was amused when the hand Kylo had around the rope reached back to tug at his aching cock instead. Not the choice Hux would have gone with, but Hux valued survival over almost everything. He pulled extra hard on the rope as Kylo's hips began to lose their rhythm and just like that, Kylo came, eyes rolling back, and screaming as loud as he could through the pressure of the rope. Hux fucked him hard through it, releasing the rope so he could hear Kylo moan, and cough.

 

“Stop, it's too much,” he begged again as Hux continued for a moment too long. He finally relented, and pulled back.

 

“Why?” was all Kylo could manage, his voice raspy from being strangled.

 

Phasma cut the video off. “Because you wanted to ruin my life, so I'm ruining yours first,” Hux said. “Who knew that Snoke's favourite was actually a slut? Here we all thought you were a good boy, wanting to be a priest...but instead you crave a man's cock, and your own pleasure,” he hissed. “Do you think God will forgive you?” he asked “When you've moaned like a whore, and rutted like an animal? Do you think he forgives sodomites?” Hux asked, digging into the soft parts of Kylo as he lay there panting and crying, muttering over and over 'I'm going to hell'.

 

“And what about you?” he finally said, coming out of his despair a bit. “Do you think God will forgive you for what you've done here?” he asked.

 

Hux just laughed. “I don't believe in god,” he sneered. “And if I did, I'd like to think that this was divine retribution,” he added, laughing at the look of horror on Kylo's face.

 

He finally seemed to become more aware of his surroundings, and, noticing Phasma and her phone for the first time, he rushed to cover himself.

 

“No need, I've seen ever last inch of you,” she said, with a leer. “Now, who wants to watch my cinematic masterpiece?” she asked, pushing play on the video. Kylo's breathy voice, and loud moans filled the room. Current Kylo looked like he as going to start hyperventilating.

 

“You recorded that? What are you going to do with it?” he demanded, trying to stand, and failing when his legs gave out beneath him.

 

“Nothing, if you keep my secret” Hux said, coming round to stand in front of Kylo. He grabbed his chin, and tilted his head back. “And if you do everything I say. Is that clear?” he asked, squeezing down hard. Kylo gasped in pain.

 

“Yes, fine,” he said. “Just don't show that to anyone, please,” he begged.

 

“Swear it,” Hux said, digging in his nails.

 

“I swear!” Kylo said, crying again.

 

“In which case, I need you to lie back, and put that pretty little mouth of yours to work,” Hux said, smirking. Kylo looked confused, and hesitated.

 

“You know I heard that the school news site was really easy to hack,” Phasma said conversationally. It was very much a threat though, and Kylo must have known it as he finally lay back down.

 

“Good boy,” Hux said, mocking him. “Now, I haven't cum yet, and you've cum twice. Is that fair?” he asked. Kylo just blinked up at him. Hux back handed him across the face, the sound echoing. “Well, is it?” he asked again as Kylo whimpered from the stinging pain.

 

“No,” Kylo spat.

 

“Better. So, you are going to make me cum, and then we are going to go back to our rooms, and I will tell you the next time I have something for you to do. Understood?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Kylo said, looking away.

 

Hux smiled, and then climbed over Kylo's chest, positioning himself over his face. He was going to give an order, but Kylo started licking him without needing to be told again. Hux gasped as Kylo licked his actual cock, nestled between the lips of his cunt. He could tell he was soaking wet, and that Kylo's chin would be covered in it. The thought pleased him.

 

“Harder,” he commanded, as Kylo's tongue circled his cock. He took it between his lips and sucked, making Hux moan with pleasure. He was really out of patience though. He grabbed Kylo's hair and held him in place before grinding down against his face. Hands came up to brace him, squeezing his ass, as Kylo moaned around him. Hux bucked against his tongue, and Kylo flicked it, over and over with the tip, and all too soon Hux was cumming, growling, and tearing at Kylo's hair.

 

Hux took a moment for himself then, to just breath and relish the tingling in his body, before getting off of Kylo.

 

“Well done,” he said, brushing Kylo's hair aside. His face really was covered in Hux's excitement. “We might make a proper slave of you yet,” he said, smirking at Kylo, who looked stunned. He took in Kylo's body, noting with great amusement, that his cock was hard again. Hux shook his head, and got dressed. When he was fully clothed, he and Phasma left, and the last thing they saw of Kylo that night was him desperately rubbing his cock, and the words 'forgive me God' the only sound.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
